Sup Zell
by Skull.02
Summary: Zell - A mutant hot-dog, 41 year olg poriage, and a normal day for the super hero


Title: Sup Zell Author: Skull  
  
  
  
It was a cold morning in Balamb as the sun rose. Everybody was awake besides the usual suspect, Zell Dincht. He was in this bed dreaming about Hot Dogs,  
  
(Author Thought: ummmmmm, hot dogs)  
  
When his alarm clock went off. Now the thing is, Zell has lots of sharp and dangerous items around his alarm clock. Zell raises his arm and slams it down.  
  
" OUCH, penknife" He shouted, as he throws it away  
  
Slam!  
  
" Ouch, Butter Knife, man that was one sandwich!"  
  
Slam!  
  
" Ouch! Damn Squall's Gunblade, what the hell is Squall's Gunblade doing in my room, Meh!"  
  
Slam!  
  
" There, I got it." He said in relief.  
  
" Zell!" Shouted Ma Dincht, " Wha, I'm sleeping here." He replied. " Time to get up Hon!" " But I'm gathering the warmth of my bed in order to survive!"  
  
(Author Thought: Warmth of your bed, gotta love it!)  
  
" In order to survive you need breakfast, come and get it!"  
  
" Wow, it's so worth freezing to death!"  
  
Zell ran out of bed, got changed (approximately 43.3 seconds!) and ran downstairs to his nice, bowl of..  
  
" PORIAGE!" Zell Shouted " The hell I'm eating this crap! Where on earth did all the cereal go?"  
  
"Your farther took it all when he left for his fishing trip at fisherman horizon!" Ma Dincht said.  
  
" AWW, Crap!"  
  
(Author Thought: And that my friends, is why I dis-like fishing!)  
  
Zell lifts up his spoon and sticks it into the lumpy piece of shit in front of him. He raises the spoon to find it no longer has a head.  
  
" Ma, is this stuff edible?" He asked  
  
" Well," Looks at box " It says it expires next month!"  
  
" ...The hell?"  
  
" I mean, next moth and it will have its 41st expiry party." Ma Dincht said  
  
" 41 years old AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER!!!!!"  
  
" Well, yes, yes I do and Squall should phone any second .now."  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
*How does she do that? *  
  
Zell picks up the phone, Yell-o, Zell speaking Yo, Zell, this is Squall.. Zell looks at his Ma in astonishment, She smiles at him  
  
Oh, hi Squall, did you know my mother knew you were gonna call this precise moment? Don't be silly Zell that's physically impossible! Anyway I phoned you to say I was gonna phone you ok, good  
  
.: Hangs up:.  
  
" What a stupid jerk!"  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
Hi Zell this is Squall, I just phoned to say I was gonna Phone you later, OK, Bye!   
  
" No wonder I hate him so much"  
  
Zell walked back up to his room. On the way Zell started to sing a tune to himself..  
  
"Batman! Went to a party, ate a dozen chickens, Fatman! Flying through the city, fell into a dustbin can Along came Spider-Man, Thought he was a boogie man, and ate him Fatman, Fatman, POW!"  
  
Zell entered his room.  
  
" Now," he said to himself " time to pump me fists onto that punching bag. For many hours Zell punched and kicked at his punching bag, Punch Rush, Booya!, Heel Drop, Macha Kick, Dolphin Blow.  
  
(Author Thought: He got into a lot of trouble for flooding his room just a bit)  
  
.. Meteor Strike, Meteor Barret and And that Beat one I can't think of right now. " Damn, I don't think I've got my touch no more, its still standing. IDEA!" Zell takes out a piece of paper from his desk and pulls out some felt tips.  
  
3 Minutes later, Zell sticks a cartoon like Seifer face (all coloured in) on his punch bag " Aren't I a artist or what!"  
  
(Author Thought: I agree ^^)  
  
" Final.HEAVEN!!!!"  
  
BOOM! " Oh, my, there goes another punch bag." Zell said " Dear, that's coming out of your allowance!" Ma Dincht said " What my punch bag?" He asked " No, the ceiling" she called from downstairs Zell looks up, " I see"  
  
3 hours later  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
Zell picks up the phone Yes Squall, what is it? Zell, ya gotta help us, There's a Giant Mutant Hot Dog, running loses in the Garden Giant, you say, Mutant, you say, HOT DOG! I'm there brother! Anything to save a friend, that's so nice of you Zell! Who said anything about friendship?  
  
.: Hangs Up :.  
  
" Well, I'm only going down there if I need to." Looks in cupboard, Pulls out a box of hot dog buns " Got the buns, but I'm outta dogs! Hey, is the pet shop open? I don't think so, Ok, then. I'm gonna save Garden!"  
  
(Author Thought: What all heroes do, ya know.)  
  
A few minutes late, Zell arrives at Garden  
  
" Zell you made it!" Shouted Squall " For you Squall, anything!"  
  
(Author Thought: Yeah right, he's in it 4 the hot dogs, the hot dogs!)  
  
"ZELL" Yelled Fujin " Zell has come to save us, Ya Know!" said Rajin " Zell," said Seifer " You have increased your strength Kakarot!" " Hey, this an't no DBZ Fanfic!" Zell shouted " Whoops, sorry, Akira Toriyama paid me some money to do Vegeta in a Dragon ball z episode." "Cool" " Anyway, Have you been punching your bag with my face on it, again?" " Eheheh, Yeah" Zell said  
  
" Bastard, use some one like Edea, she's evil!"  
  
Headmaster Cid's Wife, Edea walk round the corner.  
  
" Hi Edea, remember me, your faithful Lapdog!" called Seifer Edea slaps Seifer round the face " Inpundent Insect!"  
  
" HOT DOG!" Yelled Fujin " Where , where, I'm starving, the poriage sucked, it was 41 years old!" Cried Zell " 41 years old, and Your Ma calls herself a mother!" Said Selphie " That's what I said!"  
  
Everyone runs away screaming, waving their hands in the air!  
  
"Well, there's only one thing to do!" said Zell He puts a napkin in his shirt and pulls out a knife and fork  
  
" Lunch, is served!"  
  
Zell runs head on to the Giant Mutant Hot Dog  
  
Munch, Munch, Munch  
  
" Holy, Mollie, Zell ate that Giant Mutant Hot Dog in 3 bites! COOL!" exclaimed Nida  
  
Zell now has a very fat and has a full belly Selphie walks up to Zell and pokes him in the belly " Popin Fresh! hehehe"  
  
THE END  
  
Or is it, Zell's Belly: RUMBLE RUMBLE  
  
~Skull~ 


End file.
